Happy Valentine's Day
by StarBabii
Summary: I don’t know why I wrote this, it has no plot. If you really want to risk the end of the world by reading this, go ahead. Prussia and Canada are GAY... TOGETHER. Fluff and no plot, enjoy. T to be safe.


**A/N:**

**Full (Slightly Censored) Title: Happy F**kin' Valentine's Day**

**Summary: I don't know why I wrote, this, it has no plot. If you really want to risk the end of the world by reading this, go ahead. Why…?**

**Warnings: Gay children, personified&coupled countries, and no plot, enjoy.**

**::Sob:: Someone just shoot me, please? I hate this and have no idea why I decided to post it, but, hey, I'm a sore loser, alright?**

………………………………

* * *

Gilbert nearly gagged as he stepped into school. Pink and red streamers hung everywhere, hearts of same colors were slapped crookedly on the walls. Now it wasn't the colors or freakishly formed shapes that mad him want to barf, but the symbols altogether reminding him what day it was. Mumbling curses under his breath at all the happy, gushy, lovey-dovey, couples exchanging cliché presents and slobber. Gilbert groaned as he spotted his dear French boy.

"Oh! Gilbert! Guess what you missed," Francis met Gilbert halfway with Antonio trailing behind him, face flushed red.

"What?" Gilbert asked, already knowing the answer by the way Francis was smirking.

"Oh, you're no fun." Francis's smirk faltered, but only for a moment.

Gilbert grinned and shifted his bag on his shoulder. "C'mon, tell me so I can get to class."

Antonio had stopped beside Francis and rose an eyebrow at Gilbert's words. "_You _want to get to class _early_?" Francis looked perplexed and his smirk fell.

"So what? I've got some homework I need to finish up." Gilbert snapped.

"Ooh, getting defensive are we? Is there a certain someone in first hour?" Francis smiled and poked at the blush forming on Gilbert's face.

Gilbert swatted away the hand and retorted with a very articulate: "N-no."

Antonio placed a finger on his bottom lip, thinking. He then snapped his fingers, "Alfred! That's who you sit next to every day, isn't it?"

"Oh, hell no!" Gilbert looked disgusted. Francis appeared to not have heard him, turning to Antonio instead and conversing on how upset Arthur was going to be. "It's not him!"

"Well then, who is it?" Francis faced him with a quizzical look.

Thankfully for Gilbert, the bell rang, forcing the boys to scatter and run off to their classes. The questions would have to wait until lunchtime.

Gilbert slumped in his seat next to his science partner after getting yelled at by the teacher for being late. Again.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to get her that mad. But, wow, bravo Gil." Gilbert turned and smirked at the blonde boy next to him.

"Yup, I'm just so awesome I can do shit like that." Matthew blushed deeply as Gilbert toyed with a stray strand of Matthew's hair.

Quickly, to get attention off of him the best way he could think of he asked, "So, how many couples do you think will get together on Valentine's day. Last year there wasn't that many, but the year before…?" He shifted in his seat and trailed off, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"Eh, I don't know. Everyone's pretty much together. Even Francis and Antonio. 'Least, that's how they were acting this morning." Gilbert leaned back in his chair, the front feet leaving the tiled ground. His attention away from the little curl of Matthew's.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm glad they finally got together."

The teacher continued to drone on about science-like things. The two boys in the back of the room too busy with each other to care.

"Hey, Mattie." Gilbert let his chair drop to the floor and rested his elbow on the table. He leaned his head against his hand, looking at the blushing boy next to him.

"Y-yes?"

"Wanna get some ice-cream this afternoon? DQ finally opened up last week." Gilbert prayed to dear Old Man Fritz Matthew would say yes.

"O-oh sure. Right after school, then?"

Gilbert grinned as excitement sparked through his body, nerves tingling with anticipation. "'Course, just the one in town so we'll be able to walk to it, 'kay?

"Okay." The two smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes in a very cliché way.

"Weillschmidt! Quiet!" The teacher roared, breathing fire and giving Gilbert a heinous look, the pan in her hand gleaming.

"Can you see them?" Gilbert asked Matthew as they sat outside with their lunch. He was attempting to hide behind Matthew.

"No. Anyways, why are you hiding from them?" Matthew asked around his sandwich.

"I'm not hiding. Just…" Gilbert sighed deeply. _Quick, quick, something believable! _"They're just being all over each other so I wanted to get away from it." Gilbert smiled inwardly, proud of his little white lie.

"I think it's adorable. It seems nice to have someone like that. Someone you could freely express your feeling for." Matthew saw some flaws in Gilbert's story but chose not to voice his opinion.

Gilbert just nodded in reply. So, Matthew likes physical affection? He smiled to himself as a plan began to form.

"Mattie! Run!" Gilbert ran past Matthew so fast it made his blonde wavy hair rustle in the artificial wind. The boy held his hands closer to his chest and looked around for the cause of Gilbert's fleeing. To his left - the way Gilbert had come from, of course - he could see the enlarging forms of Francis and Antonio. Matthew felt a strong hand pull at his forearm.

"Maple!" Matthew gasped as Gilbert began to pull him along behind him.

"C'mon," Gilbert turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Matthew. "To the waterfall."

"Oh." Matthew moaned as he visualized the thousands of stairs that led down to the bottom of the falls. Adorable little place really, but so annoying to get to.

They turned several corners and nearly tripped over innocent old ladies. They stopped to take a breather behind the town's grocery store.

"Almost there, Mattie. Just a bit more." Gilbert breathed heavily as he leaned against the brick wall. Matthew was beside him, bent over, hands on his knees and gulping down air.

"Gil, I'm going to shoot you." Matthew managed to lift his head to glare at Gilbert.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do without me? What will anyone do with out my awesomeness in their lives?" Gilbert grinned at Matthew as he started walking around the corner of the building.

"It'll be hard, but we'll manage." Matthew rolled his eyes and followed after Gilbert. "So why were Francis and Antonio chasing after you?"

"They wanted me to tell the something, but I wouldn't." He winked at the shorter boy and glanced around to make sure the street was clear enough for them to cross. Once there were no more cars, they crossed, Gilbert staying extremely close to the other's side. Matthew groaned again as the dreaded stairs came into sight.

"Do we really have to go down there?" Matthew's pace slowed as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Yup" Gilbert smirked and stepped in front of Matthew. Bowing with his right hand, palm up, in front of Matthew, he asked in the most gentlemanly voice he could manage, "Would delicate Princess Mattie like me to carry her down?"

"I'm not delicate." Matthew slapped the hand away and pushed past Gilbert to the stairs, hiding his blush with his back turned.

"Of course, Princess Mattie. Wait for me!" Gilbert chuckled at himself and followed Matthew down the stairs, totally unaware of the two watching them from a store window. One dreamy eyed Frenchman and one giddy Spaniard.

"It's been a long time since I've been down here." Matthew mumbled to himself and looked up at the trees that made an intricate nature roof above their heads. He unconsciously moved closer to Gilbert as the trees began to get thicker and they moved towards the gurgling sound of the small river. You see, the waterfall was pretty tiny as waterfalls go, but it was charming and connected to a river that ran along an old hiking trail. The trail was just dirt patted down from several people walking on it. Nothing too spectacular. Cute, but now everyone had something better to do. Or locks on their bedroom doors.

"Hey, I know a place down here me and the boys used to come to. Follow me," Gilbert smiled softly as he gripped Matthew's hand in his and tugged him through the trees faster, eventually turning a right and taking them deep into the woods.

"You better know where you're going, Gil." Matthew began to doubt Gilbert as everything began to blend together, a mix of brown and darker brown.

"Of course Princess Mattie, your awesome prince would never get you lost!" Gilbert stated, laughing.

"Stop calling me-," sadly, Matthew was interrupted by Gilbert announcing they were there. Gilbert slowed to a walk and Matthew attempted to peek over his shoulder to see if it was true. It wasn't anything special, an open space that a part of the river ran through. A fallen tree's trunk acted as a bridge over it. The water might've been about four feet at its deepest and roughly twelve feet wide.

"We used to come here in the summer. Great place to cool off." Although the temperature had warmed up in the region, it was still cold enough you'd at least need a sweater. There were little bits of ice on the banks of the river and chunks would occasionally drift down. Not wanting to accidently get their feet wet, they chose to cross the river and sit on the other side where an open area of sand was.

"It looks slippery, careful Gil. Wouldn't want to have to go all the way back home because you fell into the water, now that we've come all this way." Matthew warned, looking at the log with wary eyes.

"No need to fear, you're awesome prince is here!" Gilbert scooped up Matthew in one quick motion and made his way to the log.

"Gil, you're going to make us both wet, put me down!" Matthew struggled, but to no avail. Gilbert chuckled and calmly placed a foot on the log. "Gil." Matthew's voice went up a few pitches.

"Don't worry," Gilbert stated simply.

"Please put me down," he whined. Upon figuring out that Gilbert had no intention of listening to him he put his arms around Gilbert's neck and buried his face in Gilbert's shirt. His nearly silent begging lost in the cotton fabric..

"I won't drop you," Gilbert said softly into Matthew's hair.

"You better not." Matthew stiffened as he felt Gilbert slide across the log. It was slow and maybe a bit dramatic, but Gilbert didn't slip and both made it safely across.

"Told you not to worry, princess." Gilbert bent slightly to allow Matthew's legs to fall from his grasp. Matthew stood on shaking legs, arms around Gilbert's neck in a tight, vise-like grip.

"I hate you so much right now." Matthew moaned, slumped against Gilbert's chest.

"Sure you do." Gilbert shivered and mumbled, "Damn, it's cold." An imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. He grinned mischievously and pulled his jacket around the both of them.

"E-eh?" Matthew blushed and tipped his head to look up at Gilbert. Gilbert just turned away, surprising himself at the sudden act of embarrassment.

"I said it was cold and I assumed you were too." Gilbert rushed out. Matthew was a bit confused, Gilbert seemed to be acting… shy? No, that was Matthew's job. Gilbert was supposed to be the arrogant, forward, awesome ass he always was. Something was had to be done.

"Mmm." Matthew nodded in reply, slowly taking over the other's role. He started by moving his arms to Gilbert's waist. It seemed like something Gilbert might do. Matthew's face heated but he calmed himself as he remember his conversation with Ludwig. Gilbert seemed to have gained some of his courage back and draped his own arms around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew chose to make the next move. Ready for the moment of truth, he leaned up on his tippy toes and pushed his lips to Gilbert's. _Maybe that was too forward?_ As quick as he pulled away, Gilbert came back for more. Their lips crashed together. It was an awkward teenage kiss. Where no one knows exactly what they're supposed to do, but you guess and get better. No tongue, just simple lips curved with lips. After few seconds together, they pulled apart.

"Well, well, well, didn't know you had the guts, Princess Mattie." Gilbert grinned cockily and pressed their foreheads together.

"Shut up," Matthew's smile widened and he pressed their lips together for another kiss.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh dear, more shit for FFdotNet? How sad.**

**Fail story is fail and rushed. It goes NOWHERE. Ugh, I really can't seem to write anything lately. I really would like to shoot myself now. I had to coax my writer's block to take a break so I could just vomit this shit. How fucking wonderful…. Oh! 'Scuse my language.**

**I finished this at 12:02... President's Day. Not exactly what I was shooting for, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.**

**Wow, short author note this time? Oh yeahh~.**


End file.
